Keitaro's date
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: Keitaro goes on a date with Su and Shinobu spying on them how will it end? care to go on an ANime date too? click here! (irrelvant)


' Argg what am I doing?' Keitaro moaned and groaned as he walked up to Cydni's door  
  
and rang the door bell.  
  
' I'm sure she's not going to like me man I hate these dating stuff It'll always end up in  
  
mud..'  
  
His Thoughts were interrupted as she opened her door. Dress in a lovely lilac top with  
  
pink petals falling down over it. And a cream vanilla skirt that reached her knees.  
  
"Ohh pretty indeed" he mumbled out aloud  
  
"I beg your pardon" She blushed a bit and tilted her head in awe.  
  
" I..I..I mean pretty flowers I bought for you" He stretched out a bunch of roses in her  
  
faces. Closing his eyes to embarrassed to look at her face to face now.  
  
Cydni giggled a bit and took the flowers amazed at how shy and timid he was.  
  
"Oh. oh Hi I'm Keitaro" He said blushing a bit scratching behind his head nervously.  
  
She laughed a bit " Yes I know, my name is Cydni"  
  
She went inside to put her roses in some water and they left to go out.  
  
" So where are we going?" She asked as she settled herself in his white van.  
  
"Uh Uh.. " he started to mumble.  
  
Cydni started to fidget a bit feeling quite uncomfortable that he was so nervous like this,  
  
it was making her even more embarrassed.  
  
" Oh yes now I remember how does the Botanical gardens sound to you"  
  
"Yes that would be wonderful!" she said quickly.  
  
" Okay swell then the Botanical gardens we go" ' Man I'm such an idiot she must think I  
  
really stupid now argg.. why'd Kitsune put me up to this' He twitched a bit  
  
'Poor guy' Cydni thought ' He's shaking like a leaf He's soo nervous I pity him some'  
  
little did they know ::::  
  
"Oh yes the two subjects have entered the car and ish now leaving to tha botanical  
  
gardens mm really good" Su said in her Indian accent.  
  
"Oh Su are you sure this is a good idea I mean shouldn't they have a bit of privacy I want  
  
to go home" Shinobu whispered nervously.  
  
"Are you in or are you Oot" Su grinned  
  
"Oh okay I am a bit curious."  
  
"Oh good wet's go!!" Su said grabbing all of her mechanical gears.  
  
Meanwhile at the Gardens.  
  
"Oh wow these flowers are so pretty" Cydni said staring at the Azalia flowers.  
  
" Oh They are indeed.*ahem* Do you do gardening or anything?" ' Stupid question to  
  
ask Keitaro pounded himself'  
  
She giggled a bit " No not really not enough time.*sigh* I wish I could.  
  
"Oh my mom loves flowers she has a big garden in her back yard filled with them"  
  
" Oh really? That's so cool" she tilted her head and gave him a smile.  
  
He blushed a bit and they continued through the huge Botanical Gardens admiring all the  
  
different type of Native Japanese plants and flowers.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
" Ahh I'm surprise he hasn't slipped up or done anything perverted yet mmhmm.. this  
  
girl must have a very powerful spirit protecting her. Yes yes" Su mumbled on.  
  
"Su turn around here they come!" Shinobu forced Su to turn the other directon.  
  
Keitaro couldn't have recognize them, especially Su since she had her big 4 eye  
  
machinery on her head, no not at all X3. They continued walking down quietly chatting away about their hobbies and other  
  
things.  
  
"When are they going to kiss!!!" Su whispered loudly.  
  
"What!!.. kiss?" the very thought made Shinobu flutter inside.  
  
"Yes We are just going to have to speed up the process"  
  
"But they just meet let them take their time" Shinobu protested.  
  
" Wheee come'on boo" Su grabbed Shinobu's hand and they ran off.  
  
The pair went to dinner in this semi-fancy restaurant, feeling a little bit easier and  
  
acquainted.  
  
"Hey what are you getting?" Keitaro peered behind his menu to her.  
  
"hmm.. not sure I think I'll just have some Miso soup and the shrimp"  
  
'Why they always pick the most expensive ones' Keitaro thought.  
  
"Oh I was just going to order the same I have a craving for Miso soup" he forced a smile.  
  
Cydni blushed a bit and turned her head trying to hide it.  
  
'Aww I think she just might like me' Keitaro started to grow more confident.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"mmm my favourite part of the date" Su said stuffing herself with noodles.  
  
Shinobu thoughtfully watched the couple across her table.  
  
"Oh yemh tmh fhm pmh (time for the plan)"  
  
"What?? What plan" Shinobu woke up from her dreaming surprised she could have even  
  
understand what that crazy Su was saying.  
  
"oh..*gulp munch munch* I mean oh after this delicious Ramen"  
  
Shinobu eased her chair just to hear Su say seconds later. "Okay done!"  
  
"Yum this is delicious" Cydni said half way finished with her soup.  
  
"Yes I knew you'll like I've heard that they have the best food I'm been here a couple of  
  
times"  
  
" Yea this is the best thanks a lot"  
  
" Your welco."  
  
Keitaro was interrupted as a short man with a rather fake looking mustache and borwn  
  
suit suddenly appeared before them armed with a violin. (SU of course, of course)  
  
"Oh pwease allow me to play a song for you and your girlfriend"  
  
"Oh?" They both looked at each other and blushed.  
  
As soon and Su started to play the world started to end the dogs barked and the  
  
restaurant's food went sour.  
  
Oh can you feel the love tonight!" SCREECH***..*$^^^%Eeccrrkkkk.  
  
The restaurant's manager wasted no time kicking the man (Su) out.  
  
"Gee what was that?" Cydni said sweat-dropping.  
  
"Let's just forget the whole thing" Keitaro mumbled.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"And don't come back!!" The manager said.  
  
Su threw off her disguise and Shinobu ran out to meet her  
  
"How was I did it work?" Su asked.  
  
Shinubo forced a smile " You were close"  
  
"Oh goodie"  
  
They flew out of sight as Keitaro and Cydni came out laughing (apparently at Su)  
  
They went out to the aquariums and Keitaro bought Cydni a stuffed fishy souvenir (aww :')  
  
Then they went to Tokyo Tower, At sunset Keitaro brought Cydni back home. He wanted  
  
to bring her to the Hot Springs but with all the other girl's there that might leave a BAD  
  
impression.  
  
"Thanks a lot Keitaro I had a wonderful time."  
  
"Oh good I'm glad." He scratched behind his head, they were soo close.  
  
"COME'on Kiss her " Su whispered from behind the bushes.  
  
Shinobu's heart was racing.  
  
"I can't wait any longer!!" Su pulled out a rifle.  
  
"GAK what are you going to with that!!" Shinobu waved her arms wildly.  
  
"Speeding up the process like I said before." Su grinned.  
  
"Ack" Keitaro cried as something rather hard hit him in the back of his head sending him  
  
nearly colliding with Cydni but she moved out of the way.  
  
"Dang that girl has a Very powerful spirit over her" Su muttered ( thinking if it was Naru  
  
they would wind up on top of each other in an awkward position)  
  
"Ow" Keitaro rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Oh my are you okay?" Cydni said kneeling down to help him. But as she leaned closer  
  
to help him he suddenly lifted his head causing both their lips to come to a close.  
  
"OMG!" Shinubo fainted behind the bushes.  
  
"Ahh.. it worked yummy" Su licked her lips.  
  
"Gah I'm sorry I'm sorry" They both said.  
  
Cydni placed her fingers on her lips. 'That was my first kiss'  
  
"Ah Gee I'm sorry" Keitaro said again preparing for a slap or a kick into the oblivion,  
  
instead Cydni turned him around and pulled him into a kiss again.  
  
The End 


End file.
